


[Art] You Light Up My Life

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky With The Good Hair, Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky Valentine's Exchange 2021, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Neither of them able to ignore the sudden charge in the air."Come here little one," Thor growled.Bucky blushed but scrambled to Thor's arms at the invitation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	[Art] You Light Up My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTiredOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/gifts).



> For TheTiredOwl and the HYBB Valentine's Exchange. Hope you love it! ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are currency, tip your waiters ❤️


End file.
